Auggie and Maya
Auggie and Maya is the friendship of Auggie Matthews and Maya Hart. Auggie is the little brother of Maya's best friend Riley Matthews. They are often found bickering with each other and don't seem to have a completely stable relationship, as they are often fighting each other for Riley's attention. Despite their differences, they seem to care for each other. Such things are shown when Maya felt guilty for ruining Riley and Auggie's brother-sister bonding time, and when Auggie looked concerned about Maya when she got emotionally upset about her father. Other names * Augaya (Aug'gie/M'aya) * Mauggie (Ma'ya/Au'ggie) * Maggie (Ma'ya/Au'ggie) * Augga (Augg'ie/May'a) * Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World * They are seen together when Riley receives her Metrocard pass. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * They have breakfast with the rest of the Matthews. * Maya shows disappointment when Auggie turns off the Mr. Googly show. * Maya is amused to learn of Auggie's new female "best friend." Girl Meets the Truth * Auggie amazes Maya, Riley, and his father, Cory, with his innocent insights on truth. *Maya slaps him a high five when he demonstrates how old he is. Girl Meets Smackle * Maya and Riley help a confused Auggie deal with his turbulent relationship with Ava. Girl Meets Brother *Auggie and Maya witness Riley's attempt to prove that she's "out of control." * Maya sinks Auggie's secret plans to stage a "Pirat Aventure" with Riley * While arguing, they both call each other "Runt." *Auggie states that he and Maya aren't buddies, and tells Maya, that Riley is her sister now. *Later, after Maya and Riley have redecorated his room to improve his pirate themed set up, he forgives "Blondebeard" but makes her walk the plank, before Maya can resume their battle. *They both refuse to eat Cory's breakfast of scrambled eggs, after Riley tells them the eggs' back stories, and both are eager to go out to eat pancakes, instead. Season 2 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya attends the Holiday festivities at Auggie's home. *They both, along with the rest of the family, earn Topanga's ire, when they completely eat the feast she spent two days preparing, in five minutes. *Thanks to Maya's persistence, Auggie's (and Riley's) relationship with "Uncle" Shawn Hunter greatly improves, as his parent's friend realizes how emotionally distant he has unintentionally been. *Both are invited to accompany Shawn's next "Hit The Road," assignment in upstate New York. Girl Meets Game Night *Auggie mocks Maya's flirting with his Uncle Josh. *They argue over who will have Josh on their team for Game Night. Season 3 Girl Meets Bear * Auggie mentions biting the face off of Riley's bear because she was playing with Maya and he wanted her (Riley) to pay attention to him. * Auggie forgives Riley for ruining the teddy bear. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Maya chases Auggie when he appears dressed as a ghost at school. Similarities and differences Similarities *They both like watching Mr. Googly. *They both have demonstrated some singing talent. *They both find Riley's antics amusing. *They both enjoy drawing. *They both find Topanga's oatmeal unappealing. *They both don't mind playing pirates. *They both care about Riley. *They are both friends with Farkle, Lucas and Zay. Differences *Auggie is male, Maya is female. *Auggie is in the second grade while Maya is in the ninth grade. *Augggie has brown hair, Maya has blonde. *Auggie has green eyes, Maya's are blue. *Auggie has a much more fulfilling family life than Maya. Trivia *Auggie's words were what ultimately convinced Maya, that returning the lost locket was the right thing to do, which would lead to the eventual return of the pendant to the rightful owner (Girl Meets the Truth). *Maya adopts the identity of "Blondebeard the Pirate" to join Auggie and Riley's Pirate Adventure. * In the manner Shawn and Topanga would vie for Cory's attention in BMW, Auggie and Maya now share a similar dynamic concerning Josh. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Auggie Matthews Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Brother-Sister Relationships